The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
The invention also relates generally to internal combustion engines (such as are used in outboard motors and stern drive units) and to arrangements for cooling the cylinder head or (*) of such internal combustion engines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to 2-stroke and 4-stroke internal combustion engines. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,253,695 N. M. La Porte January 15, 1918 2,656,825 M. E. Hartz December 6, 1950 2,808,038 H. O. Scherenberg March 23, 1954 3,667,431 Don F. Kueny January 5, 1970 3,805,748 Giampaolo Garcea February 4, 1972 3,908,579 George E. Miller September 30, 1975 4,133,284 William Holcroft January 9, 1979 4,140,089 Don F. Kueny February 20, 1979 4,589,378 James Hundertmark May 20, 1986 4,759,181 Ronald A. Biritz July 26, 1988 5,048,467 Akinori Kojima September 17, 1991 5,048,068 George Broughton September 17, 1991 5,109,809 Hiroski Fujimoto February 28, 1991 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to Japanese Patent Publication 49,063/88.